Punishment
by silver666
Summary: One shot. The sheriff punishes Gisborne


Guy shivered in spite of himself as he felt the sheriff's hand on his shoulder. The older man chuckled at his reaction, moving closer so that they were touching. Refusing to allow the sheriff to see how afraid he was Guy stared ahead impassively as he felt the other man's warm breath on the back of his neck. Without removing the hand on the younger man's shoulder the sheriff allowed his other hand to wrap around Guy's waist. He could feel the tension in the other man's body, heart racing with fear as he tried in vain not to show the effect the sheriff was having on him. Both hands moved, sliding over the leather clad torso to undo the buckles on Guy leather shirt. Closing his eyes Guy allowed the older man to remove the shirt leaving his pale skin exposed. The castle was cold and he had to clench his teeth to stop himself shivering again. In contrast to the cold the sheriff's hands seemed to almost burn the skin as they skimmed over his chest. He felt the older man's lips on his shoulder as the sheriff bit down hard his shoulder blade.

"You know why I'm doing this Guy," he always used the younger man's given name. "You failed me again. You seem to be failing me a lot recently. Why is that Guy?"

"I'm sorry my lord," he failed to keep his voice steady.

"I know you are," the sheriff whispered against the nape of his neck. "And that's why I have to punish you, you understand?"

"Yes my lord," he knew the truth would land him in more trouble.

"Lie face down the bed," the sheriff instructed.

He quickly moved to do as he was told glad to get away from the older man's embrace even if only for a short while. The bed dipped as the sheriff sat on it running a hand through Guy's hair. He gasped as what he believed was his own riding crop was brought down hard on his back but made no attempt to escape. The riding crop continued to be brought down on his vulnerable back. On the seventeenth stroke he cried out, he couldn't't hold back his exclamation of pain despite his best attempts to do so. Chuckling the sheriff threaded a hand through his hair soothingly but didn't stop hitting him. With each stroke his cries of pain became louder and the sheriff's cock became harder.

Soon the sheriff grew bored of that sadistic punishment and threw the riding crop to one side. Guy could have almost sighed in relief if it weren't for the fact he knew that what was coming back would be so much worse. He knew the older man was stripping and it took all of his will-power not to react. Almost before he realized it the sheriff was loosening his leather trousers, pulling them off of his pale hips. The older man gripped his hips hard and entered him with a single thrust. He couldn't't help but scream again at the pain and the sheriff laughed pumping in an out of his tight opening whilst touching his still bleeding wounds. Tears of pain and humiliation cascaded down his cheeks. He felt ill wondering, not for the first time, how the older man could enjoy such a thing. The sheriff came and exited him rolling onto the bed beside him. Smiling in contentment the older man reached out, wiping away his tears in an almost compassionate gesture.

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" the sheriff cooed.

"No my lord," he claimed.

"Good boy," the sheriff hugged him. "Try and get some rest."

"Yes master," he mumbled sleepily.

The sheriff held him comfortingly as he allowed his eyes to fall closed and drifted off to sleep. He knew the older man would still be there when he awoke and would clean his wounds for him once they had both rested. And that was why he stayed, because despite everything the older man had ever done to him, no matter how much pain the sheriff caused he knew that he would be taken care of. The sheriff would be there for him.

The older man smiled indulgently as Guy snuggled against his chest. He knew it was wrong to manipulate the younger man for his own pleasure but he couldn't't help it, Guy never protested as long as he stayed the entire night and he didn't mind that; he liked sleeping with a warm body by his side and he found holding Guy as much of a comfort as the younger man found being held. In moments he too found himself sleeping.


End file.
